Social networks provide a platform for a user to interact, make connections, and collaborate with an online community of people with similar interests, needs, and goals. A social network can include a member profile (e.g., profile page) for each member of the social network. The member profile of a member can be modified by the member. Additionally, the social network system can allow viewers to view a member profile. For example, a member profile may include contact information, educational information, employment information, connections to other members, skills, and interests.